Mocha
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Fukuzawa Yukichi menghela napas. Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu lagi-lagi datang untuk mengganggunya, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Mungkin hari ini ia akan lebih tegas menolaknya, kalau perlu, biarkan katana yang bicara. Mild Yaoi. FukuMori. Diusahakan agar tidak terlalu OOC. Rating menipu...?


_Disclaimer_ : Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka

Ringkasan

 _Hari ini aku kembali datang ke kafe itu. Aku juga merasakan kebosanan yang pelan-pelan datang setelah usahaku selama ini, apalagi setelah… berapa lama? Lima tahun? Delapan tahun? Ah, aku sudah berhenti menghitung. Kupikir jika ia masih dingin dan menutup semua pintunya untukku, aku akan menyerah hari ini._

Mild _Yaoi. FukuMori. Diusahakan agar tidak terlalu OOC. Kafe!AU untuk Fukuzawa yang sabar (dan galau). Kalau bosan dan tidak berkenan, silakan berhenti baca dan kirim krisar._

 **MOCHA**

 _ **Getir espresso dengan pemanis cokelat dan susu, cocok menemani penantian pahit yang diwarnai tidak jelasnya harapan dari dia si pemilik sorot mata sedingin salju abadi.**_

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya, akhirnya aku dilayani langsung olehmu, Tuan Fukuzawa! Mana baristamu yang kecil dan cerewet itu?"

Fukuzawa Yukichi menghela napas, "Hari ini dia pergi dengan temannya. _Espresso_ atau teh hijau?"

"Kalau aku mau memesanmu saja, bagaimana, apalagi kita hanya berdua saja di sini," jawab Mori setengah bercanda –membuat Fukuzawa menarik napas panjang, menahan diri untuk tidak menjejali mulut centil itu dengan biji kopi luwak.

"Sebagai rekomendasi untuk pelanggan kami, hari ini sedang ada diskon untuk paket teh dan _dango_."

" _Mocaccino_ saja, aku sepertinya belum pernah coba yang kaubuat sendiri," katanya sambil tersenyum kagum dengan kesabaran Fukuzawa, "kau tidak keberatan 'kan jika aku duduk di sini agar bisa ngobrol denganmu?"

Pemilik kafe itu hanya merespon Mori Ougai dengan lirikan dingin. Heran, bisa-bisanya pemerintah membiarkan bos mafia Yokohama berkeliaran di hari Minggu sore begini. Setidaknya kafe ini, Silver Wolf's, selalu sepi pada jam ini sehingga kehadirannya tidak menakuti pengunjung.

"Kau sudah tidak pernah lagi berobat ke klinikku, Tuan Fukuzawa," sekali lagi Mori mencoba mengajaknya bicara, "sejak berhenti jadi _bodyguard_ … aku masih bingung kenapa kau banting setir sejauh ini dan memungut anak itu. Aku sampai berpikir kalau kau tertarik secara seksual kepada bocah laki-laki."

"Aku tidak memungutnya –dan memiliki kelainan itu– seperti yang kaukira," jawab Fukuzawa sambil memberikan kopi yang dipesan Mori, "ia butuh pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal."

"Kupikir kau bukanlah orang yang ingin mengafiliasikan dirimu dengan orang lain?"

"Memang bukan."

"Meski begitu, setidaknya kau bisa membalas surat-suratku… kau tahu, tidak sopan membuat orang lain menunggu, apalagi orang itu menulis surat-suratnya dengan sepenuh hati."

Fukuzawa melemparkan lirikan tajam. Surat-surat Mori yang terakhir, seingatnya, tidak pernah luput dari rayuan implisit maupun eksplisit untuknya. Pernah salah satu suratnya yang terbuka di meja tidak sengaja terbaca oleh Ranpo –barista cerewet sekaligus anak yang sempat mereka bicarakan tadi– dan habislah ia dihujani pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan hasil deduksi anak itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang Mori inginkan dengan surat-surat seperti itu yang baginya sangat merendahkan harga dirinya, pikirnya. Ia sudah jelas tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Mengutarakan perasaan sekaligus merindukan Fukuzawa tidak akan memberikan akhir yang indah untuknya –tetapi ia masih melakukan itu.

Pun jika mereka sempat bersama, pada akhirnya perpisahan tidak akan terelakkan. Bisa saja bos mafia itu tewas dalam pekerjaannya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Fukuzawa yang menemui maut lebih dahulu lantaran usia.

Hingga kini, cinta –dan menyimpan seseorang di dalam hati– adalah sebuah konsep yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Fukuzawa Yukichi.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Fukuzawa setelah lama berpikir.

"Hmm, kau juga tidak mengerti cara membuat _mocaccino_ yang baik _,_ " protes Mori yang disusul delikan mata si barista, "padahal anak bernama Ranpo itu bisa… ah maaf, aku lupa _specialty_ -mu itu teh dan kue tradisional."

"Tidak masalah," ujar pria itu sambil menyiapkan memo dan pulpen, "kami dengan senang hati mendengar kritik dan saran pelanggan terkait kopi kami. Ya, kau benar –aku lebih familiar dengan teh… tapi aku ingin mendengar saranmu."

Agak sulit untuk Mori menyembunyikan senyum puasnya. Akhirnya ia tidak salah memilih topik –dan tidak menggunakan rayuan aneh untuk mengambil perhatian Fukuzawa yang ditaksirnya entah sudah berapa lama. Garis usia di sekitar mata pria itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan pesona dari sang eks _bodyguard_ –pandangannya masih lugas, gerak tubuhnya masih tegas.

Lalu Fukuzawa teringat satu hal –sejak dulu, Mori Ougai tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap kopi. Namun penjelasannya terkait _mocaccino_ itu sangat masuk di akal, seakan-akan ia sudah lama menjadikan kopi sebagai minuman favoritnya.

Sekali lagi, ia teralihkan dari penjelasan Mori kepada ingatannya terkait topik yang mereka bahas pada kunjungannya yang sebelumnya. Keduanya antusias sekali membahas kucing –bukankah Mori tidak tertarik dengan hewan lucu seperti itu, bahkan menjadikannya sebagai bahan ledekan?

Berarti, Mori mempelajari anatomi dan jenis kucing sehingga bisa menjadikannya sebagai topik. Ia juga mempelajari _Fukuzawa_ –Mori mendatangi kafe hampir setiap hari secara acak hingga ia tahu _shift_ kerja Fukuzawa. Dari setiap kunjungannya, ia menjadi tahu kesukaannya, masa lalunya, kesehariannya, Ranpo, dan masih banyak lagi.

' _Pak Fuku, aku bosan melayani om-om yang itu… dia menanyakanmu terus. Tolak saja dia –tapi percuma sih, orang itu tidak mau menyerah kalau soal Anda… jangan lupa, aku menumpuk makanan kucing yang suka ia titipkan kepadamu di laci, ya.'_

Ya, itu Ranpo yang bicara, baru-baru ini dan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Pelan-pelan pria berambut putih itu (terpaksa) menyadari usaha pemuda yang terpaut sepuluh tahun dengannya, yang masih semangat memberikan tips membuat _mocaccino_. Bahkan Fukuzawa sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi untuk mencatat.

Perasaan aneh itu mampu membuat seseorang melakukan hal yang sebelumnya tidak mungkin dia lakukan, eh, pikirnya sendiri.

"Yukicchin –maksudku, Tuan Fukuzawa, apakah ada yang lucu dari penjelasanku?"

"Hah –apa? Tunggu –siapa yang kausebut 'Yukicchin'?!"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Kau tersenyum, dan itu manis sekali –'Yukicchin', tentu saja itu kau, aku suka sekali! Aku tahu kau tidak pernah tersenyum –yah, cepat sekali hilangnya! Senyumlah lagi lebih jelas, aku ingin memotretmu!"

"…hentikan itu," desis Fukuzawa sambil membuang muka karena malu.

"Ah, aku sepertinya mengerti sekarang," Mori memetik jarinya dengan semangat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Fukuzawa, "selain tidak pernah tersenyum… jangan-jangan, selama ini kau juga tidak pernah jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Tentu saja – "

Kata-katanya terhenti. Di hadapannya, Mori Ougai membeku dengan mata membulat tidak berkedip. Hampir saja ia menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu –dan itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu lawan bicaranya.

Sekali lagi, sepasang mata tajamnya mendelik kepada Mori sebagai jawaban. Kertas yang ditulisinya dengan catatan dari penjelasan Mori ditempelkannya di lemari es.

"Kenapa tidak kaulanjutkan? Pertanyaanku mudah sekali, tinggal jawab ya atau tidak… kau lebih tua dariku dan pastinya sudah mengalami banyak hal, akulah yang justru kaubuat tidak mengerti," terdengar kekecewaan pada nada bicara laki-laki berkostum serba hitam itu.

Ia tidak menghiraukan keluhan Mori dan mengurus bon pembayaran. Sambil menulis di memonya dengan pulpen, dibiarkannya Mori mengoceh sambil menghabiskan minumannya.

Seandainya jatuh cinta dapat diartikan sebagai sesuatu yang memaksa fokus Fukuzawa hanya kepada seseorang dari semua orang di sebuah ruangan. Juga rasa enggan untuk menebas leher orang itu meski ia adalah musuh. Lalu bagaimana dengan memikirkan orang itu tiba-tiba ketika ia sedang melamun sambil memberi makan kucing, apakah itu juga termasuk jatuh cinta?

Ranpo pernah menceplos soal surat itu sebagai 'satu-satunya surat yang kautunggu setiap pagi selain surat kabar'. Mengapa ia harus menunggu surat-surat aneh itu, yang pada akhirnya tak dibalasnya… begitu juga dengan kartu ucapan tahun baru yang indah sekali, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa pengirimnya adalah pelaku tindak kriminal. Sama halnya dengan seekor kucing persia yang ditemukan Ranpo di depan kafe mereka tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ketigapuluhtujuh.

Seandainya jatuh cinta bisa semudah itu, tanpa harus memikirkan sia-sia usahamu, atau norma yang akan menghajar mereka, atau konflik pasangan yang bisa terjadi setiap hari, atau perpisahan pahit yang pasti akan menjadi akhirnya.

"Haloo Om Tampan –kalau tadi kau tersenyum, sekarang ini kau melamun… kapan kau akan bicara," ujar Mori sambil melambaikan tangannya, "baik –aku minta maaf soal menyebutmu 'tua' tadi, kau tidak tua, OK, hanya _vintage_."

Rasanya Fukuzawa ingin menyiram laki-laki itu dengan kopi panas ketika ia memberinya satu kedipan.

"Kami sudah mau tutup," berusaha tenang, ia memberikan kertas yang agak lama dicoretinya tadi kepada Mori, "sudah hampir pukul enam sore. Aku harus belanja."

"Yukicchin –um, Tuan Fukuzawa," Mori memandang kertas yang diberikan kepadanya, "kau tidak memberikanku kertas yang benar! Ini bukan bon pembayaran. Aku tidak melihat –"

Akan tetapi pria itu sudah hilang terlebih dahulu. Ke toilet, sepertinya, meninggalkan Mori yang bingung dengan kertasnya. Pria itu memberikannya kertas memo biasa yang baru tadi ditulisinya.

Setidaknya, isinya luar biasa, batin Mori Ougai sambil tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **Kepada Mori**_ **Ougai,**

.

 _ **Maaf karena aku belum sempat membalas surat-suratmu. Aku sibuk dengan kafeku sepanjang minggu.  
Waktu luangku biasa kugunakan untuk memberi makan kucing-kucing di taman pada Sabtu sore.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk surat, kartu ucapan, hadiah, dan saran terkait**_ **mocaccino** _ **-ku, yang meski  
kau tidak mengetahuinya, jujur, aku (dan Ranpo) sangat senang menerima semua kirimanmu.**_

 _ **Kau benar. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Akan tetapi kali ini, agak sulit bagiku menjawab  
pertanyaanmu tadi karena aku dibuat bingung oleh kegigihan hatimu. Mungkin aku  
butuh waktu untuk benar-benar bisa yakin akan perasaanku sendiri –atau  
mungkin, aku butuh kau untuk membantuku. Seperti yang telah  
kukatakan kepadamu –aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal ini.**_

 _ **Aku sangat menunggu balasan darimu.**_

.

 _ **P.S.: Kopimu gratis hari ini.**_

 _ **Fukuzawa Yukichi.**_


End file.
